horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
List of box office number-one horror films in the United States
In this article, you will learn what horror films topped the U.S. box office from 1922-2019, essentially documenting every commercially available, chart-topping horror movie in North America recorded since Variety began keeping records in the early 1920s. To meet the criteria for inclusion, imdb.com must have 'horror' listed as one of the film's genres. Some movies may have horror like elements, but can fall just short of the mark. The sources for these are from the chart archives published by movies enthusiast, Leonidas Fragias, that faithfully use the same data. 'Lost films' that were box office number one films, such as The Hypnotist do not appear here. 1920s * The Monster * The Phantom of the Opera 1930s * King Kong * Frankenstein 1940s * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde 1950s * It Came From Outer Space * House of Wax * The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms 1960s * The Mad Room * The Birds * Rosemary's Baby 1970s * Jaws 2 * Dracula * Magic * The Fury * The Omen * The Exorcist * The Amityville Horror * Willard * King Kong * Damien: Omen III * Carrie * Trog * Taste the Blood of Dracula * The Bird with the Crystal Plumage * When a Stranger Calls * It's Alive * Burnt Offerings * Alien 1980s * Happy Birthday to Me * Scanners * House * Once Bitten * Jaws 3-D * Amityville II: The Possession * Amityville 3-D * An American Werewolf in London * Dead Ringers * They Live * The Silent Scream * The Fog * The Howling * Child's Play * A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors * A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master * Friday the 13th * Friday the 13th Part II * Friday the 13th Part III * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning * Friday the 13th Part VII: Jason Lives * Creepshow * The Fly * The Fly II * Halloween II * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers * Pet Semetary 1990s * Scream 2 * I Know What You Did Last Summer * Interview with the Vampire * Anaconda * Blade * Wolf * From Dusk Till Dawn * Jacob's Ladder * Child's Play 2 * The Exorcist III * The People Under the Stairs * Bram Stoker's Dracula * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare * Vampires * Death Becomes Her * Flatliners * Stigmata * The Craft * Sleepwalkers * The Island of Dr. Moreau * The Relic * House on Haunted Hill * Graveyard Shift 2000s * Saw II * Saw III * Saw IV * The Ring * The Grudge * The Grudge 2 * Paranormal Activity 2 * Hostel * Jeepers Creepers * Jeepers Creepers 2 * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre * Dawn of the Dead * Scream 3 * When a Stranger Calls * AVP: Alien vs Predator * The Covenant * The Cell * Queen of the Damned * The Final Destination * Halloween * The Fog * The Amityville Horror * Hide and Seek * What Lies Beneath * Hollow Man * Darkness Falls * 30 Days of Night * Cloverfield * Boogeyman * Resident Evil: Apocalypse * Resident Evil: Extinction * Blade II * The Messengers * Zombieland * Silent Hill * Freddy vs Jason * Urban Legends: Final Cut * The Ring 2 * Prom Night 2010s * Friday the 13th * Halloween * A Nightmare on Elm Street * Paranormal Activity 3 * Paranormal Activity 4 * The Curse of La Llorana * It * It: Chapter 2 * A Quiet Place * The Rite * Evil Dead * Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters * Insidious: Chapter 2 * Mama * Us * Get Out * Don't Breathe * Warm Bodies * Split * Ouija * Jigsaw * Saw 3D * Piranha 3D * The Meg * The Nun * Happy Death Day * Alien: Covenant * Texas Chainsaw * Boo! A Madea Halloween * Boo 2: A Madea Hallooween * Resident Evil: Afterlife * Resident Evil: Retribution * The Conjuring * The Conjuring 2 * The Possession * The Devil Inside * Annabelle: Creation * The House with a Clock in Its Walls * The Perfect Guy Category:Lists